


O trzech takich, których było aż pięć

by Marley_Potter, RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: O trzech takich, które ukradły nazwiska, czyli Rowling przewracałaby się w grobie, gdyby nie żyła [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Marley_Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O Marley Potter, Cassie Black i Marice Snape, których nazwiska nie mają żadnego związku z postaciami kanonicznymi, mają tylko siać zamęt. Ceremonia przydziału.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O trzech takich, których było aż pięć

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarikaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarikaSnape/gifts).



# O trzech takich, których było aż pięć

**Czyli o tym, jak Hogwart nawiedziło pięć potworów zwanych jedenastolatkami, a pierwszoroczni przestraszyli się tak bardzo, że Ravenclaw został tylko z trójką nowych uczniów.**

Rodzeństwem można stać się na wiele sposobów, a bycie dziećmi tych samych osób to najprostszy z nich, choć wcale nie zapewniający powodzenia. Młoda kobieta, z zadowoleniem obserwowała bawiące się w ogródku dziewczynki. Było ich pięć, wszystkie inne, ale jednak podobne do siebie. Miały po osiem i dziewięć lat, siedziały w kółku. Cztery z nich słuchały uważnie piątej, opowiadającej o czymś z wypiekami na twarzy. Gdy skończyła, odezwała się inna.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do siebie lekko, a w jej oczach wyraźnie było widać dumę, gdy obserwowała tę scenę. Dziewczynek nie trzeba było uczyć szacunku do rozmówcy, nauczyły się tego same, bawiąc się ze sobą. Były żywym srebrem, choć nawet platyna nie dorównywała wartości, jaką miały dla niej.

Minutnik postawiony obok kuchenki zapiszczał, a kobieta otrząsnęła się ze swoich myśli i odwróciła. Niedługo potem tylne drzwi sporego, ale ciągle skromnego i ładnego domu, otworzyły się.

— Mari, Ces, Marley, Croy, Micha! Obiad! Chodźcie do domu, dziewczynki — krzyknęła kobieta.

— Dobrze, mamo! - odpowiedział zgodny chórek trzech dziewczynek, a dwie pozostałe równocześnie zabrzmiały: — Dobrze, ciociu!

Chwilę potem pięć par zabłoconych butów zostało zostawionych na ganku. Stołki w jadalni zaszurały, a stopy rozhuśtały się w powietrzu.

— Po obiedzie pomóżcie wszystkie spakować się Michayli. Ciocia Sheila przyjeżdża po nią jutro w południe. Później sprawdzę, czy wszystko spakowałyście.

— Dobrze — odpowiedziały, gdy kobieta nakładała im surówki.

— Ale Croy jeszcze zostanie? — spytała jedna z dwóch dziewczynek o granatowych oczach. Miała ona jednak brązowe, a nie czarne włosy, jak ta druga.

— Tak, zostanie, Cassie. Nawet się nie waż oddać marchewki Marice — Kobieta pogroziła palcem. — Ciocia Lizzy z wujkiem Miltonem jeszcze nie znaleźli domu, ale przyjadą w sobotę.

— Ciekawe kiedy znowu oni nas znajdą — powiedziała dziewczynka o wyjątkowo zielonych oczach i czarnych włosach, robiąc przy tym smutną minę i dziabiąc widelcem kartofla. — Polubiłam ten ogródek.

— Może nigdy, Marley.

— Na pewno znajdą — zaprzeczyła Cassie.

— Skąd wiesz? — spytała inna dziewczynka.

— Nie mów z pełną buzią, Michaylo — upomniała ją kobieta.

— Oni zawsze znajdują. Ale mam przeczucie, że tym razem zostaniemy tutaj przynajmniej do gwiazdki — odpowiedziała pewnie dziewczynka, a pozostałe nie ważyły się zaprzeczyć. Wszystkie chciały, by to co powiedziała Cassie było prawdą, choć gdzieś w środku tliła się nadzieja, że może jednak spędzą tu jeszcze więcej czasu.

 

***

 

Minęły już dwie gwiazdki od tego dnia, a stary dom wciąż zamieszkiwała rodzina dziewczynek. Z czasem nawet Cassie przestała spodziewać się tajemniczych  _ich_  na każdym kroku. Równocześnie ciągle podejrzliwie przyglądała się obcym kręcącym się blisko domu, Marika wciąż nie lubiła wychodzić dalej niż do ogrodu, a Marley dalej śniły się koszmary o tym, że pozostałe dziewczynki się od niej odwrócą obwiniając ją o konieczność życia w ukryciu. Croyance co prawda zmieniła miejsce zamieszkania już trzy razy, ale w konsekwencji wylądowała tylko dwie przecznice od nich, dzięki czemu mogły spotykać się nawet codziennie, bez konieczności używania niezbyt bezpiecznej sieci Fiuu. Michayla niestety przeniosła się do innego kraju, ale przynajmniej raz na kwartał spotykała się z resztą dziewczynek.

— Wyluzuj, Mari! Na pewno dostaniesz list — powiedziała zielonooka dziewczynka, siadając obok wpatrzonej w okno rówieśniczki.

— Wszystkie dostaniemy — dodała trzecia, wciskając się pomiędzy nie.

— A niby skąd to wiesz?

— Mamy brytyjskie obywatelstwo, mieszkamy w tym kraju. Jesteśmy czarodziejkami, co oznacza że Hogwart nas przyjmie. Rodzice są zarejestrowani w Ministerstwie. To oznacza, że w tym miesiącu przylecą do nas sowy z zaproszeniami do szkoły. Mam rację, Marley?

— Ty zawsze masz rację, Cassie. No chyba, że się ze mną w czymś nie zgadzasz. Wtedy nie masz.

— No widzisz, Marley się ze mną zgadza! A my dwie się nigdy nie mylimy, wiesz przecież.

— A jeśli tym razem jednak się mylicie? — szepnęła pierwsza z nich, a Cassie poderwała się na nogi.

— Nie denerwuj mnie nawet, Marika! Na Hogwarcie świat się przecież nie kończy. Możemy uczyć się tak jak mama Maia albo jechać do Beauxbatons. Myślisz, że dlaczego tak dużo uczyłyśmy się francuskiego?

— Ale ja chcę do Hogwartu...

— Dlaczego? — spytała Marley, machając nogami.

— Bo może w końcu go poznam.

Pozostałe dziewczynki od razu zrozumiały, o co chodzi ich kuzynce. Marley przestała machać nogami, zamiast tego podwijając je pod siebie i przyglądając się Marice uważnie.

— Przecież twoja mama powiedziała, że to nie jest twój ojciec — powiedziała.

— Ale... Ale ona nie chce mi powiedzieć, kim on był. Opowiada historie o tym, jak się poznali, jak się w nim zakochała i jak odszedł bez słowa. Opowiedziała mi nawet o tym, kiedy mnie poczęli! Ale nigdy nie mówi, jak się nazywał! Skoro nie chce, żebym wiedziała, to chyba oczywiste, że jeśli to on nim jest, to będzie kłamać?

— Nie wiem, czy to rozsądne robić sobie nadzieję, Mari... — szepnęła Cassie, przytulając kuzynkę od tyłu.

— Muszę się upewnić. Pomożecie mi?

Spojrzała na pozostałe z nadzieją.

— Jasne, od czego ma się siostry? Ale teraz przestań patrzeć w to okno, mówię ci, że dostaniemy listy. Gramy w Monopoly?

Piętnaście minut później salon starego domu wypełniały pełne wyższości żądania zapłaty oraz krzyki podobne temu:

— Black, nie oszukuj! Dobrze wiesz, że to ja kupiłam Dziurawy Kocioł! Dawaj kasę!

 

***

 

Pierwszego września 1993 roku wszystkie trzy, a nawet pięć z nich wysiadło na stacji Hogsmeade z pociągu Hogwart Ekspres.

— Widzisz? Bałaś się, że nie dostaniemy listów, a teraz wszystkie tu jesteśmy — powiedziała Cassie, wyskakując z pociągu i stając obok Mariki. — Nawet Croy i Micha!

— Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni tutaj!

Pięć jedenastolatek podążyło razem w kierunku nawołującego ich półolbrzyma. Pomimo wołającego do nich zdrowego rozsądku, wcale się go nie bały.

— Dzień dobry! — zawołały zgodnie, gdy stały już tuż obok niego.

— A witajcie, witajcie — przywitał ich olbrzym, rozglądając się dookoła. — Są jeszcze jacyś pirszoroczni? Ustawta się jakoś i nie wierćta!

Cassie, pomimo, że nie została o to poproszona, przeliczyła dosyć szybko zgromadzony tłumek.

— Jest nas równo sześćdziesięciu trzech. To wszyscy?

— Tak, za mną! Pirszoroczni za mną! Patrzyć pod nogi!

Ruszyli powoli po stromej, wąskiej i cholernie śliskiej ścieżce. Mało uważał i dlatego często ktoś się potykał, przez co cała grupa zwalniała jeszcze bardziej. W końcu, za jednym z zakrętów, ujrzeli Hogwart. Ścieżka kończyła się u brzegu ogromnego, czarnego jeziora, od którego tafli pewnie odbijałyby się gwiazdy, gdyby nie zacinający ostro deszcz, przez który mieli problem ze zbyt długo otwartymi oczami. Mimo wszystko wielu z nich wymsknęły się zachwycone westchnienia. Osadzony na wysokiej górze zamek prezentował się po prostu pięknie. Może nawet lepiej, kiedy w tle grzmiało i błyskało.

— Po czterech do łodzi, ani jednego więcej! Są zaczarowane, nie zrobiom fikołka, tylko posłuchajcie i po czterech!

Cassie, Marley i Marika wsiadły do jednej z łódek, nie przejmując się znalezieniem czwartej osoby. Uznały, że taka sama się znajdzie, a zresztą wedle praw matematyki, w jednej łódce musiało siedzieć tylko trzech pierwszorocznych.

— Cześć, mogę się dosiąść?

Blondynka o białym pasemku na długiej blond grzywce stanęła przed ich łódką. Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami.

— Jestem White — przedstawiła się.

— Naprawdę? Ja jestem Marley, to jest Cassie i Marika.

Gdy White usiadła, łódka odbiła od brzegu, ale tylko trochę, by zrobić miejsce innej, pustej. Obok nich na wodzie unosiła się ta, w której siedziały Micha i Croy oraz dwóch chłopców. Jeden z nich miał postawioną do góry grzywkę z czerwonym pasemkiem, a drugi wyglądał wyjątkowo przeciętnie.

— Tamta szuja z czerwonym kłakiem to mój brat, Red. A tamten nieborak to nasz kuzyn, Wyat.

— Jaśniejsza to Croyance, a ciemniejsza Michayla.

— Wszyscy siedzą? — krzyknął Hagrid ze swojej łódki. — No to... NAPRZÓD!

Cała flotylla łódek pomknęła przez niespokojne jezioro. Wszyscy drżeli z zimna i ociekającej wody, jednak nikt się nie odzywał, patrząc na piętrzący się coraz wyżej nad nimi zamek.

— Głowy w dół — ryknął Hagrid, gdy pierwsza z łódek zbliżyła się do urwiska. Wszyscy wykonali polecenie. Po pokonaniu zasłony z bluszczu płynęli ciemnym tunelem, aż dotarli do podziemnej przystani. Wszyscy grzecznie wyszli, ciągle pod wrażeniem całej przejażdżki. Hagrid poprowadził ich kamiennymi schodami i w końcu stanęli przed ogromnymi, dębowymi drzwiami. Były one otwarte, a w nich stał mały czarodziej. Mniejszy od nawet najniższej pierwszorocznej, Marrie Luck.

— Pierwszoroczni, pan profesor Flitwick.

— Dziękuję, Hagridzie. Chcesz nam towarzyszyć?

Hagrid pokręcił głową i ruszył z powrotem w dół schodów, mówiąc coś o zabezpieczeniu łódek. Profesor Flitwick machnął różdżką w ich kierunku, a wszyscy wyschli, potem machnął na siebie i uniósł się w powietrzu. Kazał im podążyć za sobą. Wprowadził ich do małej sali, gdzie wyjaśnił im kilka rzeczy na temat domów Hogwartu, a potem wyszedł na chwilę.

Gdy wrócił, polecił im stanąć w rzędzie, a potem przeprowadził znów przez salę wejściową i do Wielkiej Sali. Ustawili się w kilku szeregach przed stołem nauczycieli. Michayla złapała rękę Marley, Marley Cassie, Cassie Mariki, a Marika Croyance. I teraz stały tak, tuż obok siebie, splatając swoje palce w ramach otuchy.

Profesor Flitwick ustawił przed nimi stołek o czterech nogach, na którym spoczywała bardzo stara tiara czarodzieja. Nagle, ta poruszyła się i zaczęła śpiewać:

 

_Stańcie przede mną uczniowie — tutaj, tuż koło mnie,_

_Chcecie przenosić góry, a drżycie przed starym łachem!_

_Bliżej, śmiało, nie gryzę, jedynie w umysłach czytam,_

_Odkrywam meandry marzeń, wybieram przyszłości ścieżki._

 

_Ode mnie zależy gdzie trafisz, kto twą rodziną zostanie,_

_Ja wybór podejmę trudny, przeznaczenia oznaczę kierunek._

_Losowi zostawię zwrot, lecz też i wam kilka słów,_

_Skupcie się drogie dzieci, to o czym śpiewam jest ważne._

 

_Gryfonów rodzina jest zacna, wśród nich bohaterów tysiące,_

_Honor, odwaga, dzielność, lojalność? Bzdura, kłamstwo wierutne!_

_Znam ja Gryfona takiego, co najbliższych przyjaciół zdradził,_

_Przez niego człowiek zacny cierpieć musiał przez lata._

 

_Puchonów rodzina ogromna wita każdego serdecznie,_

_Miłość, wierność, lojalność? Bzdura! Kłamstwo wierutne!_

_Znam ja Puchona takiego, co zabił dla paru miedziaków,_

_Spojrzał w oczy sędziego i zaparł się czynów wszelakich._

 

_Rodzina Krukonów mądra, od nauki nie stroni wcale,_

_Roztropność, mądrość, intelekt? Bzdura! Kłamstwo wierutne!_

_Znam ja Krukona takiego, co głupszy jest od trolla,_

_Przysięgam, że jego twórczość, zabiła już niejednego._

 

_Ślizgonów rodzina zimna, uczuć nie okazuje wcale._

_Przebiegli, sprytni, bez serca? Bzdura! Kłamstwo wierutne!_

_Znam ja Ślizgona takiego, co kocha sercem całym,_

_Swym życiem ryzykuje, by niewinnemu życie ocalić._

 

_Marzenie moje najskrytsze, bym zamilknąć mogła na wieki_

_Zostawić was przeznaczeniu, samej spocząć w pokoju._

_Lecz wiem, że tak się nie stanie, lat wiele minąć musi,_

_Nim każdy z was zrozumie, że łączy was więcej niż dzieli._

 

_Tak więc przydzielić was muszę, czas już nadszedł najwyższy._

_Do czterech domów rozdzielę, choć starym rozumem wam życzę_

_Byście odwagą, mądrością, sprytem i lojalnością,_

_Ponad podziałami Hogwart uczynili zgraną społecznością_

 

Sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami oraz zaskoczonymi szeptami, a tiara ukłoniła się przed każdym z czterech stołów i ponownie znieruchomiała

— Kiedy wyczytam nazwisko i imię, dana osoba siada na stołku i nakłada tiarę. Abram, John! — zabrzmiało pierwsze nazwisko, a chłopiec o zawadiackim uśmiechu i szramie na policzku podszedł do stołka.

— RAVENCLAW! — wrzasnęła czapka po chwili.

Drugi stół na lewo wybuchnął wiwatami, a jeden ze starszych chłopców, z błyszczącą odznaką na piersi, wskazał nowemu koledze miejsce. Kilka osób uścisnęło jego dłoń.

— Abram, Roger — mały czarodziej przywołał najwyraźniej brata poprzedniego pierwszaka.

— RAVENCLAW! — Znów wrzasnęła tiara, tym razem jednak dużo szybciej.

— Backus, Susanna!

Niska dziewczynka przybiegła do stołka i szybko została przydzielona do Gryffindoru, co wywołało burzę oklasków przy krańcowym stole z lewej strony. Trzymające się za ręce jedenastolatki spojrzały w tamtą stronę, akurat żeby zobaczyć, jak jest ona przytulana przez kogoś, kto wyglądał na jej starszą siostrę. Flitwick zawołał:

— Black, Cassie!

Sala ucichła niemal momentalnie, jednak nie na długo. Gdy tylko Cassie puściła ręce Mariki i Marley (które od razu chwyciły siebie i szepnęły do niej ciche życzenia powodzenia), a potem wystąpiła do przodu, rozległy się dosyć głośne szepty.

_— Black? Czy on powiedział Black?_

_— To dlatego Black uciekł z Azkabanu! Żeby zobaczyć córkę!_

_— Nie bądź głupi. Siedział tam od dwunastu lat, jak mógłby być jej oj..._

_— Przecież ona może mieć dwanaście, jak jest z września czy coś._

_— Nie..._

_— Proszę, tylko nie do nas... Proszę..._

_— Slytherin ją na pewno weźmie z otwartymi ramionami!_

_— Musi być jej ciężko..._

Cassie przewróciła granatowymi oczami, uśmiechnęła się do profesora Flitwicka (który wydawał się być zirytowany szeptami pozostałej młodzieży) i usiadła na stołku. Czapka ledwie dotknęła jej brązowych włosów, a już rozległ się krzyk: — RAVENCLAW!

Tym razem stół Krukonów nie wiwatował. Mały profesor spojrzał na podopiecznych z przyganą, a pulchna profesorka siedząca z innymi nauczycielami pomachała innemu stołowi, który natychmiast zaczął klaskać. Tuż po nich zrobili to Ślizgoni i Gryfoni. Krukoni otrząsnęli się dopiero, gdy Cassie już prawie do nich podeszła. Rozległy się wymuszone oklaski i gwizdy.

— Witaj w Ravenclawie. Nazywam się Cyril Meakin i jestem prefektem, jeśli będziesz miała jakiekolwiek kłopoty, możesz zwrócić się z tym do mnie — odezwał się blondyn o dziewczęcej twarzy i wyciągnął rękę, by ją przywitać. Na jego piersi widniała odznaka z orłem.

— Jakiekolwiek, mówisz? — spytała, a jej oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

Ceremonia przydziału trwała w najlepsze, ale oczy co bardziej przestraszonych uczniów ciągle wracały do stołu Krukonów. Mały profesor przywołał rodzeństwo Bonney, czyli towarzyszącą im w łódce White i jej brata Reda. Oboje trafili do Hufflepuffu. Bown Angelina zasiliła szeregi Gryffindoru, a Brabey Judy Slytherinu. Do domu lwa trafili też Cobbs Merc, Egg Victoria, Gabrielson Blair, Granville Dion, Ivers Arnie, Kitchen Brannon (gdy Flitwick wyczytał to nazwisko, na sali rozległy się chichoty) i Leigh Ainsley. Węże powitały Brabey Judy, Colman Laurette, Devine Merle, Hathoway Dennis, Jarvis Manny i Javert Alex. Wszyscy pozostali trafiali do Hufflepuffu, co powodowało niedowierzanie u Krukonów.

— Piętnasta osoba u Puchonów! Piętnasta! — powiedziała rozemocjonowana czwartoroczna, gdy Keen Roslyn zajęła swoje miejsce. — A my? Trzy osoby na krzyż!

Faktycznie, od kiedy Cassie usiadła przy stole, nikt nie został przydzielony do Ravenclawu.

— Boją się jej — szepnął jakiś chłopak. — A jeśli się któryś nie boi to zostaje Gryfonem, mówię ci.

— Nie bądź głupi, Gryffindor ma dopiero dziewięciu nowych — odpowiedział ktoś inny.

— Lestrange, Croyance! — Flitwick przyzwał kolejną osobę, rzucając zaniepokojone spojrzenie szepczącym Krukonom.

— Och, po prostu w tym roku nie ma zbyt wielu genialnych pierwszorocznych, nasz pech — westchnęła blondynka wyglądająca na szaloną.

— Możecie być ciszej? — powiedziała Cassie, omiatając ich swoim najlepszym, morderczym spojrzeniem. Nawet Marice i Marley zdarzało się zadrżeć, dlatego wiedziała, że jest dobre. — Teraz moja kuzynka, Croyance Lestrange.

Czapka na głowie blondynki również nie była zbyt długo.

— SLYTHERIN — wrzasnęła, a Croy wstała z gracją z miejsca i skierowała się ku stołowi domu wężów. Tam została ciepło przywitana przez doskonale im znanego chłopaka o ciemnej karnacji. Kuzyna Michayli, Blaise'a Zabiniego. Pomachała jeszcze Cassie, a ta odwzajemniła gest. Po chwili dołączył do niej Lieto Auberon. Jeszcze cztery dziewczynki usiadły z Puchonami, a Naut Wayat został przywitany przez Gryfonów, gdy Flitwick wyczytał kolejne ważne dla małej Krukonki nazwisko.

— Potter, Marley!

Sala ucichła jeszcze szybciej niż przy Cassie. Ta uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak jej przyjaciółka, siostra właściwie, puszcza dłonie Mariki i Michaily (od których odsunęły się pozostałe dzieci — wcześniej Black, teraz Potter, kto wie, jak nazywają się pozostałe?). Sala ponownie wypełniła się szeptami.

_— Potter? Jak to możliwe?_

_— Czy to siostra Harry'ego?_

_— Przecież oni już nie żyli, to możliwe?_

_— No, jeśli ma dwanaście lat, mogła się urodzić przed Halloween 1981 przecież! We wrześniu na przykład..._

_— Wiedzielibyśmy coś o tym! Prorok na pewno by pisał!_

_— Spójrzcie na nią, przecież wygląda jak jego siostra!_

_— Ale jakoś tak źlej..._

_— Źlej? Czy ty w ogóle coś czytasz, głupolu? Gorzej._

_— Ale ona nie wygląda gorzej, tylko źlej! Spójrz na jej oczy._

_— Co w nich złego? Są zielone jak u Harry'ego!_

_— Ale ich wyraz! Pewnie też gada z wężami._

Tiara przydziału w końcu wybuchła, krzycząc: — Gryffindor! — i szepty zostały zagłuszone przez wybuch radości przy stole Gryfonów. Potter czy nie Potter, spokrewniona z Harrym czy też nie, to ciągle nowe lwiątko. Cassie uśmiechnęła się widząc, jak Marley jest miażdżona w uścisku przez jakiś dwóch rudowłosych chłopaków, którzy wyglądali jak bliźniaki. Krzyczeli przy tym: — Kolejny Potter! Kolejny Potter!

— Marley urodziła się miesiąc przede mną, w lutym, czyli w 1982 roku — powiedziała do dziewczyny, która wcześniej sugerowała, że ta urodziła się przed pamiętną Nocą Duchów, gdy sala ucichła, a Flitwick wyczytał kolejne nazwisko (Pryor Dederick — Hufflepuff). — A Prorok nie miał szans dorwać jej rodziny w swoje łapy. ( _W końcu uciekałyśmy przed nimi całe życie_ — dodała w myślach).

— A ty niby skąd wiesz.

— Lestrange to nie jedyna moja kuzynka — prychnęła. — Tam stoją jeszcze dwie — Machnęła ręką w kierunku czekających na przydział uczniów. Zignorowała pytania, obserwując dalsze przydziały.

Kolejna dziewczyna (Rettberg Sharona) trafiła do Gryffindoru, trzech chłopaków (Rey Asher, Ryler Tymothy, Sergent Lance) do Hufflepuffu oraz dwóch chłopców (Samuel Ritchie, Slater Mike) i jedna dziewczynka (Rzasa Anabeth) do Slytherinu, gdy padło kolejne znane uczniom nazwisko:

— Snape, Marika.

Jeśli wcześniej, przy Black i Potter, sala cichła, to teraz po prostu zamarzła. Ucichli nie tylko dosłownie wszyscy uczniowie, ale również nauczyciele. Każda para oczu skierowała się na czarnowłosą, szafirowooką, bardzo drobną dziewczynę, która pewnym krokiem podeszła do stołka, zostawiając swoją przyjaciółkę samą. Dwanaście pozostałych pierwszorocznych odsunęło się już naprawdę daleko od trzynastej. Cassie mogłaby przysiąc, że usłyszała szept jednego z nich:—  _Black? Potter? Snape?! To ona kim będzie? Voldemortem?_  Został on jednak bardzo szybko uciszony, wszyscy z zapartym tchem obserwowali, jak Tiara Przydziału opada na czarne włosy, a potem krzyczy:

— Slytherin!

I wtedy Snape zrobiła coś, przez co Black pokochała ją jeszcze bardziej. O ile to oczywiście możliwe, by tak małe serce kochało mocniej. Gdy wstała z krzesła, zanim podeszła do swojego stołu, pomachała profesorowi Snape'owi (najwyraźniej udało jej się wcześniej dowiedzieć od pozostałych, który to. Zresztą, jak Cassie zauważyła, ciężko było go pomylić z kimkolwiek innym. Tylko on patrzył na pierwszaków z taką pogardą i tylko on był aż tak blady, gdy usłyszał nazwisko Mariki). Stół Slytherinu wybuchł oklaskami, w momencie, gdy Blaise Zabini szepnął coś do siedzącego na przeciw niego blondyna. Cassie domyśliła się, że to Draco Malfoy, o którym słyszały kilka historii w te wakacje. Tym razem zdołała w hałasie wyłapać tylko kilka tekstów:

_— Snape ma córkę? Od kiedy?!_

_— Kto był na tyle zdesperowany, by przespać się z nietoperzem?!_

_— Helgo kochana, chroń nas, kolejny Snape w tej szkole!_

— To też twoja kuzynka? — prychnęła ta nieprzyjemna Krukonka, która wcześniej obgadywała Marley.

— Owszem, też, córka siostry mojej mamy — powiedziała Cassie i pomachała Marice, a potem odwróciła się i obserwowała ceremonię dalej. Podejrzewała, że kolejna przyjaciółka zostanie przydzielona dopiero na samym końcu. Nie myliła się. Trzech chłopaków (Strange Konnor, Williams Leo, Willis Sygmund) i jedna dziewczyna (Varley Gabby) trafiło do Gryffindoru, jedna parka do Slytherinu (Tyrell Howie, Wakefield Zoe) oraz pięć dziewczynek (Stacks Eveleen, Stevens Rexanne, Styles Carlisa, Tomach Sonia, Varley Patsy) i jeden chłopiec (Speight Darrim) do Hufflepuffu, gdy w końcu Flitwick zawołał:

— Zabini, Michayla!

Tym razem tylko stół Slytherinu patrzył ciekawiej na przydzielaną dziewczynę, reszta po prostu była już głodna. Miała ona ciemną karnację, jednak było jej daleko do ciemnoskórego Blaise'a. Chłopak ten natomiast uniósł w górę kciuki. Michayla usiadła na stołku, a Tiara, gdy dotknęła jej jasnych włosów, wykrzyknęła: — SLYTHERIN!

Widać było, że musiała się powstrzymać przed po prostu podbiegnięciem do stołu. Zamiast tego podeszła szybkim, zdecydowanym krokiem, a w gronie Ślizgonów powitał ją jej kuzyn, zamykając ją w mocnym uścisku swoich ramion. Cassie doskonale wiedziała, jak mocnym. Kątem oka zauważyła, że jakaś trzecioroczna przygląda się jej naszyjnikowi, którym — oczywiście  _całkiem_  nieświadomie! — się bawiła. Na srebrnym łańcuszku wisiał wisiorek, wyglądający jak odcięty, całkiem ludzki, mały palec (prawej ręki).

— O, podoba Ci się? Zobacz, mam jeszcze bransoletkę do kompletu — powiedziała i podniosła rękę do góry, a rękaw jej szaty zjechał w dół, odsłaniając gołe przedramię. Na nadgarstku wisiała bransoletka. Taki sam łańcuszek jak na jej szyi ozdabiały małe wisiorki w kształcie różnych różdżek. — Równo dwanaście, prawda, że ładna?

Dziewczyna zemdlała.

— Aż taka brzydka? — powiedziała niewinnym tonem.

Do stołu Krukonów natychmiast podbiegła jakaś miło wyglądająca kobieta, a siedząca obok Cassie drugoroczna szepnęła do niej, że to szkolna pielęgniarka, pani Pomfrey.

— Śliczny masz ten komplet, co sądzisz o moich kolczykach? — spytała ta sama dziewczyna, odgarniając włosy i odsłaniając wiszące w jej uszach miniaturowe rzodkiewki.

— Genialne.

— Miło mi. Jestem Luna Lovegood.

— Cassie Black. I to nazwisko mojej mamy, nie jestem spokrewniona z Syriuszem Blackiem — dodała, odwzajemniając uścisk dłoni.

— A twój ojciec? — spytała ta niemiła czwartoroczna, równie nieprzyjemnym tonem co wcześniej.

— Nie mam ojca. Mam dwie mamy, Doriane Lupin i Maię Black.

Czwartoroczna odwróciła się od niej bez słowa, a Luna rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej i zaczęła ją wypytywać, jak to jest mieć dwie mamy, gdzie mieszka i w jakim stopniu jest spokrewniona z Lestrange, Potter, Snape i Zabini. Cassie zauważyła, że panna Lovegood jest świetną słuchaczką i obserwatorką, nawet jeśli trochę szaloną. Ale w końcu czym jest życie bez odrobiny szaleństwa? Mimo wszystko odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy dyrektor szkoły wstał, by przemówić.

 

***

 

Marley również obserwowała, jak Blaise przytula mocno Michaylę, tak samo jak wcześniej Croyance i Marikę. Właściwie to nawet przez chwilę czuła się zazdrosna, że nie trafiła do Slytherinu tak jak one. Były razem, we trzy, a ona była zmuszona dogadać się jakoś z siódemką obcych dziewczyn. Było jej też szkoda Cassie, która w swoim domu nie miała żadnej rówieśniczki. Z pięciorga złego lepiej jednak, że trafiło na nią. Prawdopodobnie miała już plan, jak wykorzystać tę sytuację na korzyść swoją i pozostałych kuzynek.

Już miała powrócić do rozmowy z bliźniakami, którą wcześniej przerywała tylko, kiedy jej przyjaciółki były przydzielane, gdy do Wielkiej Sali weszła profesor McGonagall (jak szepnął do niej Fred, a może George), a za nią Harry i z tego co wywnioskowała, Hermiona Granger. Wielu odwracało się w stronę Chłopca, Który Przeżył i wskazywało go palcami, szepcząc, a nawet i często głośniej komentując. Część mówiła o jakimś dementorze, a część o niej, Marley. Spóźnieni usiedli koło Rona, brata bliźniaków, któremu już wyjaśniła, że nie jest spokrewniona z jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Harry zaczął coś mu wyjaśniać, lecz wtedy właśnie dyrektor zdecydował się przemówić.

Klaskała razem z innymi, gdy został przedstawiony profesor Lupin, spojrzała też wtedy na Cassie, ale ona wydawała się być równie zaskoczona co ona. Później będą musiały dowiedzieć się, czy są spokrewnione z tym nauczycielem. Gdy dyrektor ogłosił nową posadę gajowego, dała się porwać emocjom i wiwatowała równie żarliwie, jak reszta Gryfonów.

— Rozumiem, że go lubimy? — krzyknęła do bliźniaków.

— Lubimy? — odparł jeden z nich, a potem krzyknęli wspólnie: — My go uwielbiamy!

Marley uśmiechnęła się promiennie na widok pojawiającego się jedzenia. Dostrzegła wśród potraw to, co lubi i nałożyła sobie odpowiednio zbilansowany posiłek. Zauważyła, że Hermiona zrobiła podobnie. Obie też spojrzały z dezaprobatą na Rona, który po prostu zrobił na talerzu górę mięsa przyprószoną śniegiem w postaci ziemniaków i ozdobioną wodospadem z jakiegoś sosu. A potem zaczął to po prostu pożerać, bo jedzeniem panna Potter by tego nie nazwała.

— Czy ty musisz jeść jak świniak, Ron? — prychnęła jego równie rudowłosa siostra, Ginny. W odpowiedzi chłopak wykrzywił zabawnie twarz i przełknął wszystko, co miał w ustach, a potem zaczął mówić:

— W ogóle żałujcie, że nie było was na ceremonii przydziału. Emocje jak w gringockim wagoniku!

Znów napchał sobie ogrom jedzenia do ust.

— Co się stało? — spytała Hermiona, po tym jak wytarła usta serwetką. Widać było, że do niejako niesmacznych manier Rona zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić.

— Zbieg okoliczności — powiedział Percy, po tym jak Ginny uderzyła Rona w tył głowy, upominając go by nie odzywał się z pełną buzią.

— Tak, zaczęło się od tego, że Flitwick wyczytał nazwisko "Black, Cassie" i wszyscy ucichli. Kiedy Tiara przydzieliła ją do Ravenclawu, a zrobiła to natychmiast, więc nie ma mowy, że miała choćby zamiar rozważyć inny dom, to Puchoni zaczęli klaskać pierwsi i to tylko dlatego, że Sprout im kazała. Prawie wszyscy się bali, że ich zaszlachtuje. I teraz jest jedyną pierwszoroczną w Ravenclawie.

— Jedyną?! Biedna...

— Zapewniam was, że ona nie jest spokrewniona z Syriuszem Blackiem. Ma dwie mamy i jedna z nich nazywa się właśnie Black, to zbieg okoliczności — odezwała się Marley, patrząc na Hermionę przyjaźnie.

— Tak, to już wiemy. I potem mnóstwo dzieciaków było przydzielanych do Hufflepuffu, jakby wszyscy Krukoni trafiali tam. No, a potem Flitwick wyczytał ją.

Ginny wskazała głową na Marley, a Hermiona i Harry spojrzeli na nią oczekując na dalszą część historii.

— Nazywam się Marley Potter, miło mi.

Uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wyciągnęła rękę, najpierw w kierunku Hermiony.

— I tak, to również tylko zbieg okoliczności. Nie jestem twoją kuzynką czy tym bardziej zaginioną siostrą, przykro mi — powiedziała, gdy ściskała dłoń Harry'ego. — Ale mogę udawać, jeśli chcesz. Zawsze chciałam mieć starszego brata, a mam tylko młodszą siostrę Zowie. I Black, oczywiście i Snape i Lestrange i Zabini i jeszcze Felixa, on ma tyle lat co Zowie. Ale starszego brata los mi nie dał.

— Mnie dał sześciu, mogę się podzielić — powiedziała Ginny. Percy spojrzał na nią z naganą, a bliźniaki uśmiechnęły się szeroko.

— Możesz sobie nas pożyczać, prawda Feorge?

— Oczywiście, że prawda, Gred!

— Powiedziałaś Snape? — spytała Hermiona, ignorując bliźniaków, którzy znów przytulali Marley. Ta również to zignorowała.

— To było trzecie hop na goblińskiej kolejce, Hermiono. Bo po mnie znów było wielu Puchonów i może tylko kilku Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, a potem ten mały profesor ( — Profesor Flitwick, Marley — od razu poprawił ją Percy) wyczytał kolejną moją kuzynkę, Snape, Marikę. To chyba też tylko zbieg okoliczności. Ale po tym, jak trafiła do Slytherinu, pomachała profesorowi Snape'owi, więc podejrzewam, że pierwsza lekcja eliksirów będzie dla niej ciężka.

— Dla ciebie też, Snape nie lubi ludzi o nazwisku Potter — zauważył Harry. Marley wzruszyła ramionami.

— Może mi się poszczęści i będę miała tę lekcję z Black, ona potrafi świetnie podpowiadać.

Hermiona syknęła oburzona.

— Już lepiej nie odpowiedzieć, niż próbować u niego ściągać, wiem coś o tym — powiedział najmłodszy z braci Weasley, w przerwie pomiędzy jedzeniem kolejnych kawałków mięsa. Percy wydał z siebie oburzone: — Ronald!

— Nie no, spoko, żartuję, coś tam umiem. Chyba — powiedziała, śmiejąc się cicho. — Ceremonię skończyła Zabini, Michayla. Tutaj akurat nazwisko nie jest przypadkowe. Jej ojciec jest bratem świętej pamięci ojca Blaise'a.

— A wy... Jesteście spokrewnione? W jakim stopniu?

— Um, nasze mamy są siostrami. I, kolejny zbieg okoliczności, nazywają się Lupin. Najstarsza to Serina Lupin, mama Mariki. Ma brata bliźniaka, Mortona Lupina, tatę dwa lata młodszego od nas Felixa. Potem jest Abbie Potter, moja mama. A potem Doriane Lupin-Black, jedna z mam Cassie. Druga to Maia Black-Lupin. Cassie używa tylko nazwiska Black, bo to byłoby nie fair w stosunku do mnie i Mariki, gdyby miała też to Lupin. Siostra mojego taty, Emetta Pottera, czyli Lizzy, wyszła za Miltona Lestrange'a. To rodzice Croyance. Wujek Milton ma znowu siostrę Sheilę, której mąż i ojciec Michayli to Markus Zabini. I on jest bratem ojca Blaise'a. Swoją drogą, obaj wujkowie Zabini są martwi, a ciocia Sheila jest najlepszą przyjaciółką mamy Blaise'a.

— Skomplikowane — stwierdził Ron, a z buzi wypadł mu kawałek jakiejś kluski. Hermiona zmarszczyła zdegustowana twarz.

— Wcale nie jest takie skomplikowane, jeśli zwykło się używać mózgu — podsumowała dziewczyna, podając mu serwetkę. — A tata Mariki?

— Nie wiemy, kto to jest. Dlatego powiedziałam, że nazwisko jej i profesora jest zbiegiem okoliczności, ale tylko chyba jest.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Sama nie wiedziała, co byłoby lepsze. Gdyby okazało się, że Snape jest ojcem Mariki czy nie jest. Ale wiedziała, że pomoże siostrze dowiedzieć się prawdy.

— Percy? Wolno nam odchodzić od stołu? Chciałabym tylko porozmawiać z kuzynkami — powiedziała, stosując metodę działającą na jej tatę, czyli najsłodsze oczy małego psidwaka.

— Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł — powiedział rudowłosy prefekt.

— Och, Percy, daj spokój...

— ...naprawdę sądzisz, że...

— ...Penelopa pozwoli, by...

— ...naszej małej Gryfonce...

— ...coś się stało?

Percy spłonął rumieńcem prawie tak intensywnym, jak kolor jego włosów. Odchrząknął i powiedział:

— No dobrze, idź, ale masz się nie ociągać, kiedy cię zawołam. Inaczej nie będziesz znała drogi do naszego dormitorium! — zagroził jej, a ona uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Dziękuję!

Cmoknęła bliźniaków w policzki i pobiegła do stołu Krukonów.

— Chodź do Mari, Black.

— Merlinie, Potter, nie krzycz tak. Mogę pójść porozmawiać z kuzynką, Penelopo? — Cassie zwróciła się do prefekt, którą uznała za milszą od Cyrila.

— Hm... Rozumiem, że Percy puścił cię bez problemu? — spytała dziewczyna Marley, a ta pokiwała głową. — No dobrze, idź, ale nie będę na ciebie czekać, masz się tutaj pojawić równo z zakończeniem uczty!

— Jasne, dziękuję.

Teraz nie biegły, po prostu podeszły do stołu Slytherinu, gdzie Blaise Zabini najpierw przytulił Marley tak mocno, że ta zobaczyła konstelację, po której Cassie miała imię, a potem niemal zmiażdżył Black.

— Co ona tutaj robi? — platynowowłosy chłopak prychnął, widząc godło Gryffindoru na piersi Marley. Ta chciała się już odezwać, jednak ubiegł ją Blaise:

— Daj spokój, Draco. Każdemu może się zdarzyć Gryfon w rodzinie. To moje kuzynki — Cassie Black i Marley, niestety, Potter.

— Ja ci dam niestety, nazwisko dobre jak każde inne — prychnęła Marley. — Nie moja wina, że niektórzy dostali z nim w pakiecie kompleks bohatera.

Draco uniósł brew w górę, ale kiwnął głową, a pozostali przesunęli się na tyle, by zrobić miejsce dla Potter i Black.

— Jesteście czystej krwi?

— Um, jeśli chodzi o mamę jestem pewna szesnastu pokoleń, u taty… E… Dziewięć temu trafił się mugolak — odparła Potter, siadając z drugiej strony Blaise'a niż Micha.

— Mnie nazwano Cassiopeia, to chyba mówi samo za siebie — prychnęła młoda Krukonka.

— Czyli jednak jesteś spokrewniona z Syriuszem Blackiem — zauważył Draco Malfoy, a potem dodał: — Ze mną też. Poza tym, dlaczego Flitwick przeczytał Cassie, a nie Cassiopeia?

— Nie bliżej niż z Weasleyami czy Dumbledorem, ale patrząc na skłonności do sadyzmu przy nadawaniu imion to pewnie któryś z moich pradziadków został wydziedziczony czy coś. Ciężko określić, ale moja druga mama też jest czystej krwi — odpowiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Nie dodała do tego, że ich rodziny ta czystość prawie nie obchodzi, po prostu tak wyszło. Lepiej nie robić sobie wrogów, zwłaszcza, że związki homoseksualne w społeczności czarodziejów nie powinny przeradzać się w jakiekolwiek posiadanie dziecka. — A ty chciałbyś się nazywać Cassiopeia? Draco to ładne imię, krótkie, dobrze brzmi — powiedziała, a młody Malfoy napuszył się jeszcze bardziej. — I tak wszyscy mówili na mnie Cassie, więc mamy zmieniły mi imię oficjalnie, w tym roku. Zresztą, sama ma na imię Maia, a nie jakoś nienormalnie.

— Maia też jest nazwą gwiazdy, z konstelacji byka — zauważył blondyn, a Cassie spojrzała na niego z miną jasno mówiącą: „Przecież to wiem, idioto.” i westchnęła cicho.

Trzecioroczni Ślizgoni szybko dali im spokój i pięć kuzynek mogło pogrążyć się w rozmowie z nowymi współlokatorkami Mariki, Croyance i Michayli. Uczta trwała w najlepsze.

 

***

 

— A wy co tu robicie? — zniesmaczony głos Draco skłonił dziewczęta do spojrzenia, kto zbliżył się do stołu Ślizgonów.

— Dla twojej wiadomości, jaśnie panie, to mamy zaprowadzić Podróbkę do dormitorium — odpowiedział jeden z bliźniaków Weasley.

— Kogo?

— Mnie. Nazywają mnie Podróbką, bo jestem podróbką Pottera — odpowiedziała Marley i wzruszyła ramionami. — A nie miałam iść z Percym i resztą?

— Miałaś — odpowiedzieli wspólnie, a potem kontynuował jeden z nich. Marley obstawiała, że George: — Ale musisz nam opowiedzieć, dlaczego ta Krukonka zemdlała i jakie macie z siostrami dalsze plany.

— Dlatego kazaliśmy naszemu Prefektowi Nadętemu się odwalić.

— Ok, ok, to już idę.

Odwróciła się jeszcze i pomachała pierwszorocznym Ślizgonom, którzy już ustawili się w parach za swoimi najstarszymi prefektami (szóstoroczni stali na końcu, a piątoroczni mniej więcej po środku pochodu). Wyglądało to doskonale, przynajmniej w porównaniu z Gryfonami, których widziała kątem oka, a którzy stanowili całkowicie niezorganizowaną zbieraninę próbującą nie zgubić rudej czupryny Percy’ego z pola widzenia. Może i lepiej, że po nią przyszli Fred i George.

— E… Marley, widzisz tam gdzieś taką wysoką blondynkę z odznaką prefekta? Albo takiego bufona, co wygląda jakby połknął kij od szczotki. Też blondyn? — odezwała się Cassie, wskazując ręką na pustoszejący stół Krukonów.

— Penelopa cię zostawiła? Coś podobnego — prychnął jeden z bliźniaków.

— W takim razie nie pozostaje ci nic innego, niż iść z nami — stwierdził drugi.

— Nie jestem Gryfonem! — odparła natychmiast, ale równocześnie zerknęła na swoją szatę, jakby upewniając się, że ciągle ma na sobie godło domu, do którego dopiero co ją przydzielono.

— Nie jesteś, ale…

— …my wiemy, gdzie…

— …są wszystkie dormitoria.

— Skoro Black została zostawiona, to trzeba zaprowadzić ją do opiekuna jej domu. Simon, Alex! Zabierzcie ją do Flitwicka.

Najstarsza prefekta Slytherinu poleciła dwójce najmłodszych.

— Ale po co kłopotać profesora…

— Idźcie już sobie, nie macie tutaj czego szukać, Weasley. I Weasley. Do widzenia, Potter.

Cassie pomyślała, że chciałaby się nauczyć robić tak nieprzyjemną minę, jak ta dziewczyna. Jej wzrok mordercy może był i dobry, ale głównie straszył, a nie tylko odrzucał.

— To pa, Fred, George. A my się widzimy, Marley! — pożegnała się i już została pociągnięta za ramię przez Alex.

Po drodze dołączyła do nich Luna, wesoło rozmawiająca sama ze sobą, a potem z Cassie.

 


End file.
